


National Honesty Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/M, fmk, high school friends - Freeform, sleepover party, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy invites the team to a sleepover and ends up playing 7 Minutes in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Honesty Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30
> 
> Holiday: National Honesty Day  
> Prompt: We’ve been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now I think i might actually be in love with you

Darcy might have only been paid to babysit scientists, but that didn’t stop her from taking care of the whole team.  If they were going to be a team, they needed to spend time together off the battlefield so they knew each other better when they were on it.  They needed to be able to trust each other.  So, Darcy decided to host “theme” nights once a month that no one was allowed out of.  One month she did a “Favorite Things” night where everyone brought enough of something that they really liked for everyone.  Natasha brought this amazing chapstick that made your lips instantly feel better, Bruce brought some tea that helped him feel relaxed, Steve brought some dime candy.  Everyone went home with a little bit of everything and seemed to enjoy not only learning about each other, but also getting goodies to take home.  Another night had been craft night.  Darcy brought out her boxes of craft supplies and let everyone pick a project or two to complete.  Some made painted coasters out of ceramic tiles and felt, others covered anything and everything in glitter (RIP Soviet issued bland arm), and others decorated picture frames and filled them with pictures that Darcy spent all night snapping.  So when Darcy decided on “Boy/Girl Sleepover” as her theme, she expected everything to go just as well as all the other nights.

She meticulously made everyone a cootie catcher to play with that had the party details in the center (where no fortunes were), and dropped them on desks or in rooms.  The plan was clear:  they would all come in pajamas and they would play party games like MASH, FMK, and truth or dare.  She would have snacks and movies as well.  Anyone who wanted to sleep in her room was welcome to stay, but BYOSB (Bring Your Own Sleeping Bag).  She decked out her room with teen magazines so they could take the ridiculous quizzes or make collages of hot guys if they felt like it, put on some stellar jams, and waited for everyone.

***

Everything was going great.  There was currently an eye opening debate about who to FMK out of Coulson, Fury, and Hill.

“Obviously marry Coulson,” Clint was arguing.  “Have you had his French toast?”

Natasha threw a pillow at him.  “You’re always thinking with your stomach!  Fury is a better tactical option.”

“Yeah, but then you’d have to live with him,” Steve argued.

“I’d either marry or sleep with Hill,” Bruce said casually.

“What?!”Tony screeched.

“I just imagine being with her is like being with a warrior woman,” he shrugged.

“I would want to form an alliance with the director,” Thor chimed in.  “Marriage seems to be the easiest way to achieve that out of my options.”

“Hey,” Bucky said, holding a picture frame, “I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“Who knew each other?” Tony asked.

He held out the photo, “Darcy and Sam.”

Sam blushed bright red.  “That’s not the picture I think it is, is it Darcy?”

“No!” she rushed to reassure him.  “That sucker is on lock-down.  That one is just from Prom.”

“You went to Prom together?” Bruce asked.

“Nah,” Sam said, “We just ran into each other there.”

“What is ‘Prom’?” Thor asked.

“It’s a fancy dance that high schools have,” Darcy explained.  “Sam and I were friends in high school.  We had some electives together even though he was older than me.”

“New game!” Clint said clapping his hands.  “Seven minutes in heaven!  And you two are it!”

“Ummm, that is decidedly NOT on the list for tonight.”

“And this is a boy/girl sleepover and that’s the sort of thing that would happen.  Are you saying you don’t want to play, Lewis?  Too chicken?  Afraid Sam’ll be a bad kisser?”

“Clint!” Darcy exclaimed.

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her to a closet.  “Start the timer.   Let’s do this Darce.”

Once they were in the closet she laid into Sam.  “What the hell Wilson?!”

“There are no cameras in here, so no one will actually know what we do or don’t do.  Besides, they were going to be dicks about it until we caved, so might as well get it over with so we can exact our revenge on Clint.  I’m thinking him and Tony get to come in here next.”

“Ohhh, devious, I like it.”

“You know we have a super soldier with super hearing, right?” Tony called from outside.  “He said you’re talking.  If you’re talking, you can’t be kissing!”

Darcy looked at Sam, shrugged, and then pulled him in for a kiss.  What’s a kiss or two between friends during an innocent game?

Except it wasn’t innocent.  Not really.  Because Sam was an amazing kisser, and she didn’t want to stop, and he didn’t seem inclined to, and what the hell, why is it so bright?  Oh, closet door, right.

Darcy put on a cheeky grin and pulled Sam out.  “Our turn to pick.  I pick…..Clint!”

Clint threw some popcorn at her.

“And I pick….Tony!” Sam added to much laughter.

“What?  No!” Tony cried.

“Sorry, that’s how this game works.”  Darcy and Sam shoved the two in the closet and started the timer.  Maybe those seven minutes were innocent after all.

***

Darcy was sitting at a table with her head on the desk the following day.

“Good afternoon Darcy,” Bruce said.

“Mghhwww,” she replied.

“I think that you’re going about this all wrong,” he offered.

“Huh?”

“I think you might be surprised if you just were honest with him.”

“Bruce, what are you talking about.”

“Whatever you need advice on.  That’s why you’re hiding in my lab, right?”

Darcy propped her head on her hands.  “It’s eerie how well you know me.”

“I agree,” he said, sitting down to look in a microscope.

As Darcy got up to leave, Bruce smiled, confident in his advice.  As he should be.  He had just finished telling Sam the same thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's the last day! This has been so much fun, especially because of how wonderful all you readers have been. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone that left kudos or a comment. It seriously made my day EVERY DAY to wake up and see all the amazing and kind words you had for me.
> 
> I will be posting a "Day 31" tomorrow that will link you to any expanded stories. I do plan on adding to several, so make sure to keep your eye on that. (It just might not happen right away as I have been neglecting my novel a bit this month and my writing partner is getting mad because she wants to know what happens next.)
> 
> Also, I need to plug Silent_journey's companion story to "Irreverence is My Superpower." If you've enjoyed that, she has posted the first chapter of "I Owe Him a Debt" which is in the same universe but is about Natasha. I love being a beta for her, so I like to share her works.
> 
> Finally, every party that Darcy hosted is something I have done, so if you're interested in how I did the invites or the general party plans, I'd be happy to share. I did all of these as Girl's Nights, but I am sure they can work co-ed too.


End file.
